Edo, 1643
by Darkie59
Summary: Suite de la fic les devoirs d'un daimyô. Tacchon/Maru ou peut être l'inverse. M


Edo, 1643. Deux années se sont écoulées depuis l'événement qui avait peu à peu modifié la vie de Maruyama. Il s'était doucement habitué à rejoindre la chambre de son maître suivant le rythme des désirs de celui-ci. La gêne était toujours présente mais il l'oubliait rapidement sous les caresses de son daimyô. Tout cela lui faisait oublier la situation catastrophique de son pays.

La vie avait été rude. La famine s'était abattue sur le Japon après une forte sécheresse. Bien entendu au sein de la demeure de Ohkura-sama celle-ci s'était fait moins sentir que pour le reste des villageois. Les morts avaient été nombreux, trop si on en croyait les protestations qui commençaient à s'élever un peu partout. Le daimyô avait participé à l'effort en réduisant la consommation de chacun et en acceptant de diminuer les prélèvements demandés au peuple. Malheureusement tous n'avaient pas eu cette décence.

La haine contre les seigneurs s'était accrue et les plaintes envers ces hommes qui avaient négligé les plus pauvres ne cessaient de s'accumuler. Le shogun se devait de réagir et sa décision fut sans appel. Tous les daimyô qui avait failli à leur devoir durent mettre fin à leur vie sans attendre. La famille Ohkura y échappa et ils continuèrent donc de vivre comme ils l'avaient toujours fait.

Ryuhei avait désormais vingt-deux ans et il continuait de servir son maître avec passion. Il était perçu comme l'ombre fidèle de son ami et son entourage voyait en lui un serviteur parfait prêt à se sacrifier sans hésitation pour Ohkura-sama. Il faisait honneur à sa famille comme son oncle avant lui.

Depuis quelques jours Maruyama s'était aperçu de l'agitation qui régnait au sein de la demeure. Les domestiques s'activaient encore plus que d'habitude et il les voyait régulièrement murmurer entre eux. Il avait essayé plusieurs fois d'interroger l'une des personnes semblant connaître la clef du mystère, mais celle-ci, après s'être excusée rapidement, fuyait sans avoir révélé le secret.

Il avait pensé en demander la raison à son maître mais il n'en avait jamais vraiment trouvé le courage. Il essayait donc, tant bien que mal, de maîtriser se curiosité, signe de faiblesse selon lui et il poursuivait ses tâches en silence.

La venue d'un autre daimyô sema l'émoi une semaine après. Matsumoto-sama était un allié de longue date de la famille et les exploits communs qu'ils avaient réalisé sur les champs de bataille les avaient encore rapproché. Sa présence en ces lieux auraient donc pu paraître normal si la femme de cette noble lignée n'avait pas également daigné apparaître. Maruyama se fit la réflexion qu'une femme se devait de rester chez elle à attendre le retour de son époux et il oublia bien vite cette entrevue.

Il remarqua que l'attitude de son seigneur s'était également modifiée. Il passait moins de temps en sa compagnie préférant s'isoler ou rejoindre ses amis. Les discussions qu'ils échangeaient n'étaient plus aussi franches et surtout les visites dans les appartements privés de Tadayoshi avaient pratiquement disparu. Il ne parvenait pas à comprendre la raison de tous les bouleversements actuels mais évoquer un sujet aussi délicat était bien entendu exclu.

A chaque fois que Ryuhei ressentait le besoin de s'exprimer et surtout de se faire comprendre il se rendait dans le jardin extérieur. Il y était au calme et surtout il savait que son oncle passerait obligatoirement par là dans la journée.

Ses liens avec cet homme s'étaient renforcés. Apte à percevoir les signes de souffrance de son neveu, il s'était toujours montré patient et compréhensif à son égard. Même si la pudeur restait de mise entre eux ils pouvaient discuter plus librement sans crainte d'un jugement. Les paroles échangées devenaient des secrets prudemment gardés et jamais répétés.

Son oncle en savait plus sur lui que son propre père avec qui il avait des contacts assez restreints. L'éloignement physique avec les autres membres de son clan avait peu à peu conduit à un éloignement moral. Maruyama avait donc pris l'habitude de ne plus retourner dans sa demeure familiale. La dernière fois qu'il s'y était rendu il avait assisté à l'union de son plus jeune frère avec la fille d'un propriétaire terrien. La nouvelle épouse était belle et son teint d'une blancheur parfaite l'embellissait davantage. Il aurait du se montrer heureux pour son cadet mais il avait juste ressenti une grande tristesse. Ce genre d'événement le rendait mélancolique et il préférait ne pas rester plus longtemps que nécessaire de peur d'avoir des pensées indignes.

Même si son maître s'occupait de lui correctement il se sentait continuellement insatisfait. Il lui manquait ce sentiment d'être important voir indispensable pour quelqu'un. L'acte n'était jamais accompli avec amour mais uniquement par devoir. Les caresses étaient douces mais sans passion et les baisers ne signifiaient rien. Il ne pouvait exiger de Ohkura-sama d'éprouver quelque chose à son encontre. Il devait comme toujours se contenter de ce qu'il avait.

Perdu dans ses pensées il s'assit sous un cerisier qui, à en croire les bougeons qui le recouvraient, ne tarderait pas à se couvrir d'une magnifique couleur rosée. Le printemps approchait lentement et avec lui le retour des paysages enchanteurs. Il sentait la chaleur des rayons du soleil qui courraient sur son visage. Il poussa un soupir de satisfaction et il s'endormit paisiblement savourant le calme soudain.

Quand il se réveilla le soleil avait poursuivit sa course sans fin dans le ciel. Il jugea qu'il avait bien dû sommeiller pendant une heure mais il ne s'en inquiéta pas outre mesure. Il avait réalisé ses corvées pour la journée et son maître s'était absenté lui ordonnant de rester ici et de le laisser. Maruyama profita encore de cette tranquillité puis il s'aperçut de la présence de quelqu'un à ses côtés.

Et bien si j'avais été un ennemi tu serais déjà parti rejoindre nos ancêtres depuis bien longtemps mon neveu !

Heureusement pour moi vous êtes mon oncle et non un envahisseur.

Tu as raison et en te voyant aussi paisible j'ai aussi cédé à la tentation de me reposer un instant. Cela est bien agréable et avec le tumulte qui règne en ce moment partout ici c'est encore plus appréciable.

Mon oncle connaît il la raison de tout cela ?

Cela m'étonne surtout que toi tu ne sois pas au courant ! Après tout cela te concerne directement !

Comment cela ?

Ton maître et toi vous allez déménager.

Je n'étais pas au courant qu'une bataille se préparait mais cela expliquerait en effet tous les phénomènes récents.

De quoi parles tu mon neveu ?

Et bien les serviteurs semblent plus nerveux, Ohkura-sama est distant et Matsumoto-sama est venu nous rendre visite. La guerre va donc recommencer... Je pensai qu'on serait tranquille un peu plus longtemps mais soit ! C'est mon devoir de me battre avec bravoure et de ne pas craindre la mort !

Tu es bien héroïque mon neveu mais sache que tu te trompes. La guerre n'a rien à voir avec cette affaire.

Alors pourquoi toute cette effervescence ?

Ohkura-sama va avoir vingt ans au mois de mai comme tu le sais certainement.

En effet mon oncle.

Et bien ses parents ont décidé qu'il serait marié avec la fille cadette du seigneur Matsumoto avant cette date. On prépare actuellement activement son union.

Son union ?

Bien entendu ! Ton daimyô va recevoir son propre domaine et il va y vivre avec sa femme et surtout y fonder sa nouvelle famille !

Et moi ?

Toi mon neveu ? Et bien tu vas le suivre et tu continueras à le servir avec fidélité. Cela signifie que nous nous verrons moins souvent hélas mais j'ai confiance en tes capacités désormais.

Sous le choc Maruyama ne parvint pas à répondre à son oncle. Il se leva dans un état second et il déambula sans véritable but dans le parc. Il ne voyait plus le monde qui l'entourait. Il se répétait inlassablement que Tadayoshi allait se marier.

Il se retrouva sans même s'en rendre compte dans sa chambre et il s'étendit sur son futon fixant avec un intérêt manifeste le plafond orné de peintures délicates. Son existence allait encore être bouleversée et personne n'avait jugé bon de l'en avertir jusqu'à maintenant.

Les répercutions de ce mariage allaient être nombreuses et il commençait à le réaliser. Son daimyô allait avoir une femme présente en permanence à ses côtés. Il aurait des relations charnelles avec elle puis des enfants.

Il n'accéderait plus à la couche de son maître et encore une fois il se retrouverait seul... Non la situation serait même pire car il n'aurait plus son oncle pour le rassurer quand il douterait de l'avenir. Cette situation lui semblait invivable. Il refusait de connaître à nouveau la solitude. Les larmes brouillèrent sa vue et inondèrent son visage sans qu'il ne cherche à les retenir.

Il reprit peu à peu ses esprits et il constata qu'il était grand temps pour lui de se rendre dans la chambre de Ohkura-sama pour le dévêtir.

Il se pressa, courant presque dans les couloirs et il signala son arrivée avant d'ouvrir le shoji. En pénétrant dans la pièce il s'aperçut que son ami l'attendait visiblement et il s'excusa platement de son retard inacceptable. Pour la première fois depuis son entrée dans cette fonction il avait commis une erreur. Si son maître désirait le punir alors il recevrait son châtiment sans se plaindre.

Les reproches ne fusèrent pas et il s'occupa alors avec attention du kimono précieux. Une fois cela fait il allait se retirer quand son daimyô lui demanda de rester.

Ohkura-sama allait il enfin lui parler de son avenir ? Il referma la porte qu'il venait d'ouvrir et il attendit que son maître daigne enfin ouvrir la bouche.

Maruyama je vais bientôt quitter cette demeure et fonder mon propre han*. La date de mon union et le nom de la femme que mon père m'a choisi m'ont été révélé.

Bien Ohkura-sama.

Cela ne te fait rien ?

Peu importe ce que je peux penser Ohkura-sama. Je n'ai aucun droit de m'exprimer ou d'émettre la moindre opinion. Je dois me contenter d'écouter et d'acquiescer.

J'aimerai savoir ce que tu en penses cette fois. Je ne parle pas à mon serviteur mais à mon ami.

Votre ami vous dira qu'il est heureux pour vous, qu'il espère que votre union sera fertile et que votre femme sera docile.

Tu le penses vraiment ?

Oui Ohkura-sama et maintenant votre ami souhaite rejoindre sa chambre. Je vais donc vous laisser.

Sans attendre l'agrément de son daimyô il quitta la pièce et s'enfuit le plus dignement possible. Malgré ce qu'il avait pu dire à Tadayoshi il ne parvenait pas à souhaiter sincèrement son bonheur et cela le terrifiait. Il ne supporterait jamais de perdre sa place.

Il se plongea dans l'obscurité et après s'être dévêtu il se glissa dans son futon sans prendre la peine de s'habiller de son kimono. Il avait froid et son cœur semblait sur le point d'exploser sous la douleur.

Un léger coup résonna contre sa porte coulissante mais il fit semblant de ne pas l'entendre. C'était certainement un domestique qui avait besoin de son aide pour une corvée trop ardue pour une seule personne. Il n'avait ni le courage ni la force pour s'en occuper. L'importun trouverait bien un être serviable pour le seconder.

Un nouveau coup mais plus insistant cette fois. N'obtenant pas de réponse le gêneur ouvrit complètement la porte et entra sans se soucier qu'il pouvait déranger. Exaspéré mais ne souhaitant pas révéler qu'il ne dormait pas Ryuhei resta immobile.

Il sentit un courant d'air frais glisser sur son corps et un frisson le parcourut quand l'inconnu le rejoignit dans le futon. Pourquoi son maître l'avait il suivi ? Il ne voulait pas qu'il réalise son devoir par simple compassion. Inspirer de la pitié c'était la dernière chose qu'il désirait.

Il se dégagea brutalement de l'étreinte de son ami lui faisant ainsi comprendre son intention mais celui-ci ne semblait pas prêt à renoncer.

Il s'approcha à nouveau et posa sa main sur la hanche de Maruyama. Il déposa un léger baiser sur sa nuque et colla son torse contre la peau chaude de son dos. Il laissa sa main parcourir lentement son torse et voyant que son serviteur ne le repoussait plus il l'allongea sur le dos.

Tadayoshi le surplomba et il scella leurs lèvres dans un long baiser. Il semblait vouloir profiter de ce moment et il s'arrêta uniquement afin de reprendre son souffle.

« Maru... ».

Ryuhei tressaillit à l'entente de son surnom. Il aimait quand son maître l'appelait ainsi.

Maru... Je suis désolé pour tout ça. Je n'ai pas demandé à me marier mais je n'ai pas le choix.

Je sais. Je sais que c'est votre devoir.

Ne me déteste pas pour cela s'il-te-plaît.

Je ne vous déteste pas. Je suis juste triste.

Arrête de me vouvoyer quand nous sommes dans cette situation.

Quelle situation ?

Et bien quand on s'apprête à faire l'amour.

On ne fait pas l'amour Tadayoshi ! Tu réalises ton devoir et c'est tout. Je sais que je n'aurai jamais rien de plus alors je fais avec ! Ce soir par contre j'aimerai que tu me laisses ! Je n'en ai pas envie !

Loin de suivre sa demande Maruyama sentit son maître raffermir sa position. Il lui maintenait les poignets et il venait de s'étendre sur lui ne lui laissant aucune chance de se dégager de cette emprise. Le souffle de son ami se rapprocha de son visage et la pointe de sa langue glissa sur ses lèvres. Elle insista lui faisant comprendre qu'elle voulait se frayer un chemin pour rejoindre sa jumelle et finalement il n'opposa aucune résistance. Leurs langues se cherchèrent puis se frôlèrent timidement. Celle de Tadayoshi tenta une approche craintive et soudain elles s'unirent réapprenant à se connaître.

Ryuhei avait l'impression que ce baiser était le premier qu'ils échangeaient. Son maître paraissait fébrile et il ne voulait pas briser cet instant. Ohkura lâcha les mains de son captif et celles-ci se perdirent immédiatement dans ses cheveux. L'échange prit fin et Maru abandonna l'idée de ne pas céder.

Tadayoshi parsema le cou de son amant de légères morsures et à chacune de ses initiatives il sentait que celui-ci était de plus en plus réceptif à ses actes. Il embrassa la pomme d'adam de son compagnon et sans attendre il s'empara de l'un des tétons déjà durcit par l'envie. Peu importe ce que pouvait lui dire Maru il savait qu'il le désirait autant que lui le désirait. Il laissa ses doigts se faufiler vers l'objet si convoité dans ses pensées érotiques et il sourit en sentant son ami se tendre à ce simple contact.

Il survola son ventre et il s'attarda sur ses cuisses y semant de petits baisers qui firent gémir sa victime. En ayant assez de patienter il se saisit du sexe dressé devant lui et il lécha son gland avec gourmandise. Il le prit en bouche et commença ses va-et-vient experts. Sa langue courait sur le membre gorgé de plaisir et il accéléra ses mouvements. Perdu dans son activité il ne réalisa pas que son amant venait de glisser sa main dans ses longs cheveux soyeux. Maruyama gémissait de contentement en sentant sa verge glisser avec tellement de facilité dans cette bouche offerte. Une morsure soudaine à la base de son sexe lui provoqua une douce souffrance et pour se venger il entama un mouvement de bassin s'enfonçant davantage entre les lèvres de son amant. Ce geste l'électrisa et il reproduisit son action en criant de plaisir.

Tadayoshi s'arrêta brusquement réalisant la montée brutale de l'excitation de Maruyama suite à cette initiative et sans réfléchir il ôta son kimono. Il murmura alors avec une voix rendue rauque par l'envie à l'oreille de son partenaire. Celui-ci s'immobilisa puis inversa leurs positions.

Ryuhei dominait pour la première fois ce corps ainsi offert et il le recouvrit de baisers. Ses mains virevoltèrent sur cette peau parfaite et elles s'emparèrent du membre convoité. Un gémissement empli la pièce et il accéléra ses mouvements du poignet. Estimant sans doute que cela n'était pas suffisant il laissa sa langue se joindre à cette danse puis ses lèvres s'en emparèrent avec avidité. Il voulait s'appliquer pour rendre fou son maître et il semblait y parvenir si on en jugeait les râles de plus en plus sonores. Il plaça un doigt contre l'intimité de son daimyô et il l'inséra pendant qu'il intensifiait la cadence. Son ami se cambra sous l'initiative et comprenant qu'il allait bientôt se répandre il introduisit un second doigt pour le préparer.

Ohkura se crispa puis se libéra en hurlant. Maru lécha avec amour le membre de son amant une dernière fois puis il entreprit de placer son troisième doigt en lui tout en l'embrassant. Il attendit que son compagnon se détende puis il se retira afin de placer son sexe gonflé entre les cuisses de Tadayoshi.

Il le pénétra lentement et il eut l'impression qu'il allait jouir en sentant cette étroitesse le long de son membre. Il pensait que son ami se plaindrait de la douleur mais aucune protestation ne franchit ses lèvres. Il prit pourtant l'initiative de patienter et un subtil mouvement de bassin de Ohkura lui fit connaître son envie de poursuivre.

Il essaya de contrôler au maximum son désir et il se contenta d'abord de lentes allées et venues se plaisant dans cette sensation de compression autour de lui. Son maître remonta ses jambes et il pût s'introduire plus loin encore. Ses gestes se firent plus brutaux et il heurta la prostate de Tadayoshi qui mordit son épaule sous l'intensité du plaisir. Il ne chercha plus à se retenir davantage et il laissa libre court à sa passion.

Il le possédait enfin et il hurla quand il sentit son amant se libérer entre leurs corps. Ses coups de butoirs étaient plus désordonnés et il constata qu'il ne pouvait plus se retenir. Il jouit en Ohkura et il s'écroula, tremblant de fatigue, sur son torse.

Le sommeil allait l'emporter il le savait alors dans un dernier effort il se retira de son maître et il s'étendit sur le dos. Avec surprise il constata que celui-ci venait de se blottir dans ses bras et nicher son visage dans son cou.

Il voulait maintenant dormir et oublier les soucis qui allaient arriver mais son daimyô lui adressa la parole.

« Peu importe ce mariage Maru je te jure que tu resteras toujours le plus important pour moi. Ma femme ne sera pas celle qui partagera ma couche sauf pour me donner un héritier. Une fois cela fait je ne compte plus jamais la toucher. Reste avec moi. En faisant l'amour avec toi je n'accomplis plus mon devoir depuis longtemps. Je sais que ce n'est pas raisonnable mais je t'aime. »

Ryuhei ne répondit pas à cette déclaration car, malgré son avis, le sommeil l'emporta.

* han : nom du domaine accordé au daimyô par le shogun.


End file.
